


A Modern Myth

by WolfSquish



Series: WolfSquish's 31 Days of Shipping Spring 2021 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Could be read as shippy, F/M, M/M, could be read as friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSquish/pseuds/WolfSquish
Summary: Sometimes recovery goals are very simple
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Series: WolfSquish's 31 Days of Shipping Spring 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days of Shipping Challenge - Spring 2021





	A Modern Myth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



It hadn’t been easy, adjusting to normal life, whatever that might be when aliens attacked seemingly every other week, and supervillains with badly designed robots took the other weeks, and once a month they teamed up to attack. 

But still, it took longer than Bucky had thought it would, from dragging Steve out of the river for some specific reason he never managed to put his finger on, to here and now, stretched out on the couch, a controller in his hand as he tried to beat Clint, the cheater, and his feet in Natasha’s lap, who had her legs crossed underneath her, a book in one hand, and a glass of wine in the other. 

“Ha!” Clint did an actual victory lap around them before flopping back down in front of it and letting his head lol backwards, first to the left to wink at Bucky, and then to the right to pout at Natasha. “Play with us?” He asked in the most pitiful voice he could manage, that had never in the history of his existence actually worked.

Natasha didn’t even bother to dignify it with an answer and turned a page in her book. Bucky closed his eyes and smiled as he dropped a hand to ruffle Clint’s hair. 

For a while, the only sound was the game idling in the background. 

“I love you guys, you're the best thing that's happened to me.” Bucky aid, only realising he’d said it once he felt Natasha’s legs tense underneath his feet. No doubt she and Clint were having a furious conversation in sign language that he was choosing not to eavesdrop on by keeping his eyes closed, which had the added bonus that embarrassment at leaving himself open like that wouldn’t set in just yet. 

“We’re the best thing that’s ever happened to you?” Clint’s voice had a strange edge to it Bucky couldn’t quite place, though the thwap that followed as Natasha smacked Clint upside the head was all too familiar. 

“Yes.” He answered slowly, as if testing the feel of it in his mouth, then smiled and nodded. Yes, that felt very right. 

“I’m starting to feel a little sorry for you.” Natasha chimed in, her smile audible to anyone who would bother to listen for it. 


End file.
